clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sensei
"Headgear" One thing too. The "headgear" he is wearing is not just from Korea. It is also used in parts of China, Vietnam, and..........wait for it...............Japan. This is even more proof that he is somewhat ninja-related. I believe that this is the first real evidence that we can rely on showing ninjas are real. I'm all excited now after seeing him!! Sammysk 01:55, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Also, does anyone besides me seem to think he's the Ninja Sensai? Anyone? You know, sterotypical* wise old man... it's sorta obvious. Max2 *As, sterotypes, I hate you so... but Club Penguin loves ya. Why? Why do we always call him the Sensei instead of Sensei?--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!]] 17:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC)'' Well... some people call him "Master Sensei", I usually say "Sensei". It's hard to explain why the "the" is there. --Staffan15 You can't invent something without testing it . 23:20, 23 June 2009 (UTC)' Why does the Sensei, apear when you put you mouse over the pillow, where he sits? Clear Photo Gentelmans,we really need a clear photo,and i mean GOOD ONE.Only way i know(today) is using a Hacking device(No evil things were made with the one i use(see my page)so im taking a photo of ME dressed as Sensei and publish it(First need aprove of Turtleshroom).Thanks ? The photo is clear. And also, TurtleShroom is no longer webmaster or dictator. You can take one, but I think the photos are clear enough. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) 14:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Who took the image on where sensei is on the wall?--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!]] 11:08, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Raton, it was OOJH123. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Bored I was there when the ninja hideout first changed, I was SO excited! But now I think it is really boring waiting for the new room...--Metalgearboy 13:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) i was bored when wating for the Sensei to come. Pic of player card Zooman, can you please stop putting in your version of his player card. Its low quality because its a .jpeg and mine is much better quality. [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!''']] 22:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Serious Ok,who was the fun guy who put that sensei photo in first place,we are supposed to do SERIOUS work.Not putting funny photos.If you want,you can put it on your user page.Not here--Vicyorus 17:16, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Little help? I'm not an admin but I don't know what this guy that edited it has done but it's not good. I need someone to rollback Mctevch (or however you spell it)'s edit. Thanks, --Eternal Magma Complaints ahoy! 08:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Sensei, I Buyed The Cloud Wave Bracers Using One Of MicroChip123's Programs And I Was Unable To Buy The Ninja Suit So I Used A Beta Ninja Preset.I Waved And IT WORKS! Sean Ayu,We Have Best Thingmajigs Away And Near CP! Sean ayu 07:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Why i get so bored! i get so bored when he is not there OOPS I accidently tried to update the pic for sensei with his water suit but it removed the picture (Strange) Little help plz EDIT: Done it now.lolz EDIT: IT STILL SAYS NO PICTURE UPLOAD 1 YOURSELF? WIERD EDIT!!!! ITS DONE! :p Sensei school If you beat Sensei, that means you are better than him, right? So how come you don't become the sensei in his place? On another note, I reckon they shud open up a new room, the classroom in cp. If sensei means teacher he cud be like a teacher guy. There could be minigames to do with words n maths. Just me? Probably. But cp is for kids and while we waste our hours online, we might as well learn something to make it worthwhile.